


Marigraciela (Cinderella)

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Magical Realism Fics [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who escaped her dreary life to go to the ball.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a girl who lives with her father.

Years ago her mother and they missed her.

The next morning, her father remarried a wealthy woman named Sartana. Sartana has two daughters from her previous marriage Marina and Fiona.

But after her father's death, Sartana and her daughters reveal their true colors.


	2. Chapter 2

Several years later, Marigraciela has grown into a beautiful woman with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

She was cleaning as a dove cooed.

"Hi I'm Marigraciela"

A dove cooed

Marigraciela gives food to a dove.

The next morning everyone is invited to the ball.

Marigraciela picks up a note

"You're invited to the Royal Ball tonight"

Marina and Fiona squealed and shoves Marigraciela.

"I wanna go to the ball"

"No I wanna go the ball"

Sartana walked in

A chihuahua bites Sartana

Sartana screamed in pain

Marigraciela giggled

Sartana growled


	3. Chapter 3

So the seamstress relcuntlay makes the dresses for Sartana, Marina and Fiona.

Marigraciela went to her room where she founds her late mother's old dress.

That night Sartana, Marina and Fiona were getting ready.

"Hey guys wait up"

They saw Marigraciela wearing her mother's dress.

Fiona and Marina growled

Sartana glared

Marigraciela said "What?"

Sartana sees Marigraciela's mother's dress which made Sartana jealous.

Sartana said "Luisa Maratiz!"

Fiona and Marina destroy Marigraciela's dress.

Marigraciela gasped

Sartana said "I hate your mother for winning that dumb beauty pageant!"

As Sartana and her daughters left, Marigraciela runs into the cemetery crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Marigraciela was crying as she hears a ghostly yet soft voice.

"Why are you crying"

"Sartana-Sartana won't let me go to the ball"

A ghostly butterfly gives Marigraciela a tissue.

Marigraciela wipe her tears.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your fairy godmother"

A ghostly butterfly turned into a mexican woman in her early 30s.

Marigraciela's eyes widen in awe as her jaw dropped.

Marigraciela got a mexican pumpkin, Chihuahuas and lizards.

She turned the pumpkin into a carriage, the Chihuahuas into coachmens and the lizards into horses.

"Hold it you can't go out there looking like this"

Marigraciela's torn dress was now turned into a ghostly blue dress.

Marigraciela squealed "I love it" as she lifted up her dress revealing her glass slippers.

"Remember when the clock strikes 12 you will go home"

Marigraciela nodded.

Marigraciela hugged her fairy godmother.


	5. Chapter 5

At the ball, Pablo Perez was bored out of his mind.

But they hear the doors opening.

It was Marigraciela.

Marigraciela slowly walk down the stairs.

Everyone muttering

Pablo kissed Marigraciela's hand which cause her to blush.

Classical music played as Marigraciela and Pablo began to dance

But Marigraciela hears a clock strikes 12.

"Uh-oh"

Marigraciela left her glass slipper.

Marigraciela returned home as her dress turns back to rags.

 

Marigraciela went inside her room holding the glass slipper.

"Gracias"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day

Girls tried to put on a glass slipper but fails.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming"

Sartana opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"Is Marigraciela here she has another-"

"MARINA! FIONA! PUT THE GLASS SLIPPER ON!?"

Marina tried to put a glass slipper on but fails.

"Oooh I'm sorry but next!"

Sartana growled

Fiona tried to put a glass slipper on but fails

Pablo facepalmed

Marigraciela walks down the stairs.

Sartana growled "MARIGRACIELA!!!"

Marigraciela finally put a glass slipper on.

Everyone cheered

Sartana's jaw dropped and Marina and Fiona cries.

And Pablo and Marigraciela get married and lived happily ever after.


End file.
